


A Recurrent Future

by PhoenixPlume117



Series: Continuity Timeline [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste adult - Freeform, Adrinet - Freeform, Adult Kitty Section - Freeform, African History, Alix Kubdel - Freeform, Alix Kubdel adult - Freeform, Ancient Egypt, Angst, Anika Couffaine - Freeform, Anthropology, Chris Lahiffe Teen - Freeform, Dad Luka - Freeform, Dadrien, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emma Agreste - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gabnath, History, Ivan Bruele Adult - Freeform, Julerose - Freeform, Kitty Section, Life on a boat, Luka Couffaine adult - Freeform, Lukalix - Freeform, Marinette Dupain Cheng adult - Freeform, Max Kanté - Freeform, Mom Alix - Freeform, Mom Julika - Freeform, Mom Rose - Freeform, Mominette, Mylene Haprele adult - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Nathalie is Marinette's clone - Freeform, Neolithic Egypt, New Miraculous Holders, Noël Lahiffe teen - Freeform, Post Reveal, Timetagger, hugo agreste - Freeform, louis agreste - Freeform, new generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPlume117/pseuds/PhoenixPlume117
Summary: The day before Noel (Chris) Lahiffe was Akumatized everything in Paris was fine, Gabriel had paid his debt to society and Marinette has his miraculous so what happened?  More importantly what happened to Alix when she was in Egypt in 3000BCE?  How will she adjust to life in 2029?  Will she remember her husband? Her daughter?  Over the course of the story Alix will travel back and forth with Max to Neolithic Egypt. She also travels back to 2017 with her husband Luka.  A few of the old team have given up their miraculouses so Marinette is going to have to make the tough choice and figure out how to be a real guardian for the new generation.GabeNath included at no extra charge.  This rating is likely to change as well as warnings in the future.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Alix Kubdel
Series: Continuity Timeline [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544362
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins days before Timetagger in 2029 about 9 months after the story A New Life In Time. 
> 
> Pépère: Nickname some french children call their grandfather, translates to cushion (if that's not the best name for Tom Dupain you've ever heard I don't know what is)
> 
> Mémère: "Granny" in French (According to Google)

2029

"It's not fair," Sabine said hugging Nathalie, "we just found out about you."

"I know Mama," she said into her hair. "But you can always come visit us!" She said with a brightness she didn't feel, she'd only had her parents back for what felt like days even though it had been months. Then she joked to try and lighten the mood, "At least you know Chinese."

Tom wiped his eyes and hugged both women, "We'll schedule a trip as soon as we can after you're settled, maybe this summer. With Adrien and Marinette and the kids."

Nathalie smiled weakly, what might sound like a vacation was beginning to sound like hell for Marinette, then again if everyone came it would be easier. "Okay Papa."

"Good girl M-Nathalie."

Nathalie smiled, Tom had been put through the emotional ringer with the Miraculouses. First with Sabine being Ladybug then Marinette then finding out Nathalie had sort of been Marinette's twin. But he'd taken it all in stride, except he still wanted to call her Marinette even though he'd known her for years as Nathalie.

Gabriel who had been standing at the base of the stairs near the doors ready to make a quick escape should he need one had stopped dying his hair and wearing makeup all together and now resembled someone in his early thirties. Which was the reason they were moving. To China. Tom eyed the younger man who was actually substantially older than him. Gabriel was easily one of their least favorite people, some reasons were justified and some were not but Mama and Papa were trying to build an amicable relationship with him and that was all that mattered to Nathalie. They'd been trying even when he'd only been Marinette's father-in-law and business partner. _Now_ they were trying even harder because he was their other daughter's husband. However moving their recently re-acquired daughter 12+ hours away from them was not endearing him to them, no matter the necessity.

"Pépère!" Estelle jumped up and down in front of Tom, "Toss me up! High!"

Gabriel swallowed in terror as he watched Tom toss his daughter in the air. He hoped China had good therapists, he'd been in therapy since the day he was put in prison and he never missed a session.

Sabine cleared her throat, "Tom that's enough, you're going to give Gabriel a coronary."

Estelle threw her body back trying to get some kind of game but Tom easily caught her, "Pépère play!"

Tom set her down, much to her disappointment, "Okay, ma lutine (my pixie), that's enough, go on up there's a surprise for you."

Estelle quickly (for a 2 and a half year old) went up the stairs to Marinette's old bedroom. It had been converted to a playroom for her and Marinette's children. In the middle of the room sat a box wrapped with black paper and red spots, she called down, "Can I open it… Please?!"

Sabine called up, "Yes you may."

At the same time Nathalie called up, "You can wait until Pépère and Mémère come up. There are plenty of toys to play with that are already open."

Estelle's little head filled the hole, "Mama, Mémère said I could."

Nathalie nodded and sighed, "Alright then you may."

Estelle smiled brightly flouncing out of sight then a loud "Thank you," was yelled down.

Nathalie smiled, "You're welcome."

Gabriel looked up at the hole wondering if he could escape.

Tom looked at him, "Gabriel, why don't we have a talk."

Gabriel gave one last longing glance to the hole in the ceiling then nodded to Tom.

¤¤¤

Telling Nooroo and Duusu they had to stay with Marinette and Adrien in Paris had been… _difficult_. Especially for Duusu, his theatrics had been endearing in the beginning but, Nathalie hated to admit, it had become irritating after awhile. She'd broken the news to him in Gabriel's atelier in the afternoon and he'd wailed until they'd finally told him if he didn't calm down he couldn't help put Estelle to bed. He'd calmed down quickly after that. Nooroo on the other had had taken the news with grace. Nathalie had originally thought he'd been relieved and she'd been worried he'd been lying all this time saying he had forgiven Gabriel his abuse until she heard him crying in the pantry. She never would have believed the stoic kwami capable of tears but maybe he was more sensitive than she'd given him credit for. She'd called Marinette and asked if her book said anything about favorite foods and she said the Kwami was partial to beer and most fruit but especially oranges and strawberries, the riper the better. Nathalie went back to the kitchen and prepared a mini feast for the kwamis Mocha and grapes for Duusu; and beer, strawberries and oranges for Nooroo and they had dinner together after Estelle went to bed.

It was a somber affair.

The next morning Estelle stayed with Tom and Sabine with the boys for the morning. She and Gabriel decided she would be better off saying her goodbyes at home. Everyone agreed, as she aged she'd probably begin to believe Duusu and Nooroo had been figments of her imagination so there was no reason for Marinette to use any charm to make her forget anything. When Nathalie and Gabriel arrived Marinette ushered them into her office and they sat down. Gabriel and Nathalie renounced their ownership or care of their respective kwamis and while incredibly emotional it was done. The four simple words were so painful they seemed like a betrayal even though they'd been discussed ad nauseum. Nooroo requested being left in his box and hearing that Dusuu asked if he could do that and Marinette told him he could and he said he wanted that too unless Estelle was ready. Nathalie nearly had a heart attack, the idea of Estelle being Mayura was horrifying. Then again she was a toddler, She had time to grow up and be a great heroine.

Marinette had nodded, "I'll try, do either of you want me to wake you if I think I've found a really perfect match?"

The kwamis both looked to their previous chosen and both looked pained but gave them encouraging looks and in the case of Nathalie a single nod.

Duusu spoke first, "Only if you think they're perfect."

Nooroo didn't seem as sold on the idea, "I'd like to make the choice myself, if that is acceptable. However, if you meet someone who you think is perfect, I would be willing to meet them."

Marinette smiled, "I can arrange that."

With that the two kwami went into their stones and slept.

After that Nathalie and Gabriel didn't feel like socializing so they went home leaving Estelle with her parents for the day as promised.

Depression a weight both were familiar with they tried to fill it with bright healthy food, strawberries, blueberries, kiwis and plums then when that didn't help either of them they went to bed. 

"How can you bare this?" Nathalie asked.

Gabriel shrugged, "Used to it. Same with Argus," he said quietly in the dim room. They'd drawn the curtains.

"At least then you knew you were helping people!" she replied, "and Argus wasn't.." she trailed off.

"He was, he was just different," Gabriel said referring to his old Illerian fibula that had given him superpowers before she'd given him Duusu and Emilie Nooroo when they'd rescued her. "Just because he wasn't a kwami and other people couldn't communicate with him didn't mean I couldn't when I was wearing the fibula. He was sentient, it was like when people talk about haunted objects. Actually sometimes I wonder if those objects are like my old fibula."

Nathalie snuggled against him, "I don't like to talk about it and I don't want to talk about it but my life has been filled with bad days and this has to be one of the worst."

Gabriel took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I agree."

She rolled over half on him and he wrapped his arm around her, "I feel like I lost a limb."

He sank his fingers into her hair and pulled her head down to his chest, "It'll get easier, I promise."

¤¤¤

"Now seating first class flight PF117 to Shanghai Pudong International Airport from Paris-Charles De Gaulle International Airport. Now Seating Pegase France flight PF 117 First Class only to to Shanghai Pudong International Airport from Paris-Charles De Gaulle International Airport," came over the speakers.

"Oh, that's us," Nathalie said hugging Marinette, looking back at the first class flight attendant _still_ waiting for them. "I'll call you as soon as we get home," she said leaning down and kissing her nephews then turned to the baby carrier on the bench and snuggled her niece, "And I can't wait to see you again!" she said kissing her forehead.

Marinette laughed, "Okay, go, you're going to be late!"

Gabriel came over and hugged and kissed Marinette's cheeks, "It's fine, they aren't going to give our seats away, and they have to seat the entire plane still."

Nathalie was enveloped in a hug by Tom who had tear tracks running into his mutton chop sideburns, "Oh, Papa, I'll see you soon."

"I know, but I just got you."

She nodded into his chest, she'd only just gotten used to being hugged by her parents again and now she was losing it, but she would not cry. "I love you Papa. June right?"

He pulled away to hug Estelle and nodded, "June," he said and picked up the little honey haired elf.

"I'll miss you Pépère!"

"Oh, I'll miss you too ma lutine," he said then gave her a loud kiss on her cheek. While Sabine kissed her girls he turned to Gabriel and hugged him too, "I know you will but I'll say it anyway, 'Take care of my daughter and grand-daughter.'"

Gabriel nodded, "I will."

"You've made a lot of mistakes but you've done a lot of good over the years. Keep being the man you _were_ Gabriel Agreste," Sabine lectured.

Gabriel frowned, "I am."

She nodded, "I know, you are."

Adrien looked at Marinette, things had been a bit uncomfortable between their fathers, since… well since forever. However things had escalated since declaring they were moving to China.

Tom patted Gabriel on the shoulder and kissed his cheeks, "good boy."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Adrien turned to Marinette with a cheshire smile on his face to which she nearly rolled hers.

Adrien hugged and kissed his father promising to visit with his in-laws.

Marinette hugged and kissed Gabriel then Hugo and Louis jump to get him to pick them up. Gabriel scooped them both up for hugs and kisses. Then Gabriel turned to Adrien for the boys to hop over to their father but Tom intercepted them. Gabriel pulled Adrien back to him and held him close, one more time before leaving, "I love you, and I know I still don't say it enough but I'm proud of the man you've become."

Adrien nodded, "I love you too Father."

Gabriel let go and smoothed Adrien's broad shoulders, "We'll see you soon, Nathalie said she'll call Marinette when we get home."

"Alright," Adrien nodded.

Everyone made sure to give their last hugs and kisses and Gabriel scooped Estelle up while Nathalie reached for his hand and their carry-ons and they followed their flight attendant who'd patiently waited to escort them to their seats.

¤¤¤

Nathalie felt sick something didn't feel quite right. Why was it was so loud? She reached for Gabriel but her hand hit something hard, then she remembered she was on a plane, that was worse, she thought. She sat up and saw Gabriel reading with Estelle asleep on his chest in his seat

He looked at her sadly, she'd told him once that she'd become acrophobic after the bubbler incident and ever since he'd felt guilty. She pointed to the window. "Russia," he replied.

She nodded and looked for a way to get closer to them.

"Mme. May I help you?" A flight attendant asked.

"Yes, my husband and I would like to convert our seats to our estate room.

The flight attendant had the audacity to look at Gabriel before smiling at Nathalie, did she not see their daughter? What exactly did she think was going to be happening? "Would you like to go to the in flight bar and lounge, it will take about 15 minutes?"

The plane dipped a millimeter and Nathalie squeaked, "No! We're fine."

Gabriel nodded, "Yes, but our daughter is asleep."

The flight attendant nodded, "you can take her with you if you'd like."

Gabriel nodded and stood up and looked down at Nathalie. "Come on, you can take your next dose while they're setting up."

Nathalie didn't want to move but she also didn't want to be left. He reached his hand out and she took it getting up hoping she didn't look like a little girl. The plane bumped upwards the barest bit and Nathalie clung to his hand for dear life while trying to regally walk out of the flight attendants's visual field.

Gabriel led them down stairs to the lounge they sat in a booth and a flight attendant came over asking if they would like a menu. Nathalie nodded and took it asking for some sparkling water.

Gabriel asked for the same and the flight attendant left.

"How long has she been asleep?"

Gabriel looked down at the little girl, "about an hour."

The flight attendant returned with the water, "Did anything spark your interest?"

Gabriel turned to her, "a few moments please."

The attendant smiled, "of course," she said and walked away.

Nathalie opened the menu, "Where are my pills?"

Gabriel sighed, "My vest pocket."

Nathalie reached over and pulled out the bottle and shook two pills out and quickly swallowed them with a gulp of water, praying she would pass out before the plane descended, then began to seriously peruse the menu.

The flight attendant returned when their menus were closed on the table. "May I put in any orders?"

Gabriel nodded, "I'll have the shrimp."

Nathalie turned to the woman, "Veal."

The attendant took their menus with a smile, "Right away, would you like a drink while you wait?"

Gabriel nodded, "I'll have vodka when you bring out the caviar."

Nathalie smiled, "Champagne,"

Gabriel shook his head, "No alcohol with your pills."

The flight attendant smiled, "We have a lovely selection of non alcoholic cocktails. Would you like a spritzer?"

Nathalie pursed her lips and nodded. When the attendant left she turned to Gabriel, "they would work better with alcohol, if you ask me."

Gabriel looked like he didn't even hear her. He was trying to lay Estelle on the booth's corner so she wouldn't wake but he could eat. Without looking at her, he said, "No one asked you, and no, I won't let you have alcohol while you're taking sedatives. I don't even like you taking sedatives. You know the only reason I don't say anything is because of guilt."

Nathalie sighed, and reached over holding his hand, "I know, and I promise, I'm not that girl anymore and I will not do that ever again. You need to stop worrying."

He leaned his head on hers, "It's never going to stop bothering me. I trust you, I just don't trust addiction."

"I'm not a drug addict!" Nathalie retorted.

"Says every drug addict," Gabriel replied softly.

Nathalie turned away from him, they had this conversation nearly every flight and she wasn't going to spend the next seven hours arguing with him. The only addiction she'd had as a teen had been him, the only high she'd been chasing had been his attention but as normal he'd been completely devoted to his emotionally abusive cheating wife.

Gabriel sat up knowing she needed her space, "I'm sorry."

"I don't wan-"

"Here we are," the flight attendant arrived with a rolling cart and sat two plates with whipped cream, caviar and airy toast points and one vodka she sat down in front of Gabriel and a pale pink bubbly drink was sat in front of Nathalie, "Please enjoy."

They nodded and she left.

Nathalie loaded up a toast point and nibbled at it and turned to Gabriel surprised by what she hadn't noticed before. "Why'd you dye your temples? What's the point in moving if you're going to start out old?"

He turned to her with a long exhale out his nose. He reached for glasses he didn't need and wasn't wearing and ended up pinching the bridge of his nose. "I was waiting to tell you once we arrived."

Nathalie put the bite back on the plate, "Tell me what?"

Gabriel swallowed, "I didn't dye my hair."

Nathalie shook her head, "Gabriel, there must be 4 visible strands of grey which means there must be more, and that's just this-"

"I know!" He whispered with irritation born of worry. Then more softly he reached for her hand and looked over at Estelle and said, "I know." He turned back to Nathalie and threaded his fingers with hers, when we get into the cabin, I'll tell you more."

She nodded then began to eat but the world renowned menu's food tasted like paste in her mouth. They tried for light conversation throughout their meal but it didn't work, finally it was over and the attendant asked if they would like to take their cheese course or deserts in their cabin.

Gabriel nodded, "Both please," he said leaning over and gently pulling Estelle into his arms.

Nathalie jealously looked at her daughter, "I wish I could sleep through a flight like that."

Gabriel smiled, "She wishes she could stay awake for the whole thing."

Nathalie looked up at him and finally smiled, "I'm sure she does!"

When they went back to their section their seats had been converted to the famed _La Première Suite de Luxe_ estate room with private bathroom living room and bed. Gabriel laid Estelle in the middle of the bed and sat on the sofa where Nathalie already sat and faced her.

Nathalie looked at him expectantly, "Yes?"

"When we get to Shanghai we have to call Marinette."

"Of course. That was the plan."

"Not for that reason. I believe someone has stolen Nooroo."

Nathalie shook her head. "Why?"

"I don't understand how it all works but I assume if someone has the miraculous the previous owner might begin aging faster? You don't seem to be aging quickly."

Nathalie frowned, "But, but you're much older than me how quickly does this work? You could be 80 by the end of the week!" She looked at Estelle, "What about Estelle!"

Gabriel looked at her with worried blue eyes, "I don't have any answers, I don't know."

¤¤¤

By the time the plane landed Nathalie was a mess internally. Externally she looked as calm and poised as ever. Estelle sat on her lap telling her about how planes ate clouds because they looked like whipped cream. Nathalie smiled and nodded reminding her that she was a little girl and whipped cream was not a breakfast option and besides clouds were water so if planes ate them it was actually very healthy, then she offered her daughter water, which she refused.

Finally the attendant collected them and they were taken to the First Class lounge where they called Marinette and waited for customs and passport control.

She answered on the second ring, "Nathalie?"

"Yes, it's an emergency!"

"What? What happened-Adrien turn on the news!- Is everyone alright? I was tracking your flight it said you landed? Was there an accident at the airport? Nathalie?!"

"We're fine, no accident, calm down Mari."

"It's fine, they're fine, yes alright-Nathalie you're on speaker phone."

"Um, would you mind taking me off, I'd like to keep this between us."

Adrien's voice came over from the background, "Why what's going on?"

Marinette reassured him, "I'm sure it's nothing, stop worrying. Alright you're off speakerphone and I'm in my office, alone."

Gabriel spoke, "Check the butterfly miraculouses box. I believe Nooroo has been stolen."

Marinette was silent, "I'm putting you on speakerphone since the room is empty, she did then she pulled the miracle box out from hiding and pressed on one of the spots, the egg was still in it, she pulled it out and popped it open and gasped.

Gabriel's voice reached her, "As I thought."

Nathalie looked at Gabriel who seemed resigned. "Marinette?" she said almost distracted.

"Yes," came a timid and horrified voice.

"Marinette what about Duusu? Is he still there?"

Marinette quickly checked ashamed she had to be told. _She_ was the Guardian, damn it, the Temple would find out and demand the box. They'd been pushing for her box for years now they would have a reason. But if they took her box- if that happened she'd lose everything, her memories, her husband and her children.

" **_Marinette!_ ** This isn't the time! I cannot help you and Adrien isn't with you, you can panic after you've checked, the temple won't find out, you'll take care of it! You always take care of it, you're so much smarter and more competent than you believe. Marinette take a deep breath, there is _always_ a solution."

While Nathalie spoke three things happened one a relief, one horrific and the last expected. Marinette popped open the egg shaped box and the peacock shaped pin glittered merrily at her, the old akuma alarm sounded followed by her office door slamming open with a wild look on Adrien's face.

"What the hell is that?"

Marinette looked up at him with the two boxes in her hands one empty and the other holding the fan shaped miraculous.

Adrien looked at the boxes then at her face, "Where's Nooroo?"

Marinette shrugged sadly, "Vacation is over, Handsome."

Suddenly Adrien's phone began buzzing with texts, "Thank god, Em and the boys are with your parents."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Timetagger, how Bunnyx's Miraculous broke and how she ended up in Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Montjoie Saint Denis!" was a French Battle Cry in the 12th century 

2029

Alix snuggled Anika's soft black head, even at 6 months her hair was long and thick, at least on top. The baby was starting to fall asleep on her bottle and the milk was dribbling out the side of her mouth when a siren sounded. A siren Alex hadn't heard in years, suddenly thumping came from overhead then down the stairs and Luka appeared.

"It's the akuma siren!"

Alix nodded and looked down, how could she have forgotten. She'd been so busy planning her life around fixing her mistake with Marinette and Nathalie she'd forgotten all about Noël Lahiffe. Had she prepared enough when she was younger? How long had Bunnyx been entombed? How long _would_ _she_ be entombed in the past? Would she remember? Was it like the kind of sleep in sci-fi movies? She looked down at her daughter, would she even remember her? She hardly ever cried but this, she thought snuggling her sleeping fairy princess, this was something worth crying over she felt her face get hot and her nose tingle. Stupid post partum hormones were _still_ plaguing her.

Luka watched her expression, "What aren't you telling me?"

Alix shook her head and in a quivering voice she said, "I don't think I can tell you."

Fluff shot over looking between Luka and Alix completely lucid, "You can't," Then to Luka and Sass he said, "You will stay with Anika."

Sass nodded but Luka looked upset, he'd never been shut out, "But Maman can watch her."

Fluff shook his head ears flopping back and forth, "No, you will stay."

Alix watched them argue holding her daughter close, afraid for only the second time since she'd donned her suit. She reminded herself, the future wasn't set in stone, but she knew this future was if not set in stone already set in motion because she was Bunnyx. She stood up and kissed Anika's head and held her out to Luka but he enveloped both of them leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

He took a deep ragged breath, "Do not lie to me, I," he swallowed sinking shaky fingers into her hair and speaking into the red mass, they'd just dyed the tips black days ago, "I can handle it, are you going to die?"

Alix let out a half laugh of relief, and shook her head against his sternum, "Oh, God no! Oh, baby, I'll come home, I promise!" She looked up at his worried face, "I should go, I love you."

He nodded, "I love you too," he gently took Anika and put her on his shoulder and holding her he leaned down and kissed Alix, "you promised, you better come home."

She nodded and kissed him back sliding one arm around his neck and the other behind his back. Five thousand years, that was how old some of the Egyptian artifacts were, was that how long she would be gone? 

His free arm slid around her shoulders and they held each other kissing for a moment hearing the sirens blaring around them. All he could do was trust her and know she knew more than she was telling him. It was the first time she'd ever kept something from him and it was terrifying.

She leaned away, "I have to go."

He nodded.

Fluff turned back to Luka and Sass with a triumphant shout and yelled, " _Montjoie Saint Denis!"_

Alix looked at Fluff with worry, "You know it's 2029, right?"

Fluff looked confused, "Huh?"

¤¤¤

While Adrien and Marinette lived in Place des Vosges between the home he'd grown up in and the one she'd grown up in, their home was not the size of her parent's however one feature they'd both agreed was important was the rooftop balcony. Much smaller than Marinette's had been since they didn't have a corner unit it was big enough to launch Ladybug and Chat Noir out toward the Louvre. When they got there they found the plaza littered with tags as it had been with then were younger.

"Well, you were right, It's Noël" Chat said.

"You know what that means?" Ladybug replied.

"Yes, I'll be careful, I won't even go near her," he said remembering Bunnyx had said his adult self had been responsible for breaking her miraculous and letting Timetagger send her deep into the past.

"Let's keep her here and take care of this so he doesn't go back at all this time."

"Aw, was that a pun m'lady?"

"You wish, she shot back as she swung forward leaving him behind."

Chat watched her as his best friend's little brother gave his little speech about who he was and how no one was a better rapper than he. Apparently Nino hadn't chosen him to rap on his album. _Really?_ That was what set him off? 

"Bro! I'm so sorry, I think that's my fault!" Carapace came running up behind him. 

"Oh, it is, he just gave his villain speech and he blamed you all over it." Chat grinned, "I just realized, this is the least ideal time for pregnant miraculous holders, Mylene and Alya have taken out two powers that could have been particularly helpful."

Carapace nodded, "Multitude _would_ have been awesome. Do we have any idea who's coming?"

Chat shook his head, "Only Bunnyx."

Carapace seemed surprised, "She never comes, only when called."

Chat nodded watching Ladybug, and studying the floor's web of time tags to see if there was any meaning behind it. "She will today. A word of advice? Don't step on any paint. Okay?"

"'Kay."

Chat and Carapace entered the fray, Noël quickly took out his brother. Chat still bouncing between the spaces had yet to be moved in time but he had begun using his cataclysm on the tags, unfortunately Noël would just as quickly retag the cracked and rutted marble. Suddenly Fort, Stompp, the Ox's chosen appeared and created a blockade made of blocks of himself impressive as he was Ivan when he wasn't Fort. The man was huge and so were his blocks, at least this would keep the rapper contained. Fort attempted to herd the boy toward Chat Noir but was hit by Noël's time gun and he was gone.

For a moment Chat thought one of LB's lucky charms had stopped Noël but he sent it sailing through time, this kid really was the worst. There was a perfect opening and he called out, "I'm going for it," and he hurtled himself at Timetagger's gun ready to take him out and suddenly there she was. Bunnyx appeared out of nowhere. He'd checked no one had been around he'd even called out before attempting such a deadly attack yet there she was. He tried to pull back, she tried to dart away from his hand and unfortunately they both tried to avoid the disaster by swerving in the same direction. Timetagger laughed as Chat's cataclysm slammed into Bunnyx's side. To Chat and Bunnyx's horror the realization of what they'd been told as children had come to pass, he hadn't hit her, he'd slammed into her miraculous. Time tagger seizing the opportunity shot Bunnyx to a place near her ancestral home a hundred years before it would solidify into the Dynastic Egypt popularized the world over.

Chat looked up to see Ladybug shaking her head in disbelief as she descended from her yo-yo, they'd been so careful.

Time tagger saluted them with his gun, then spoke out loud, "Yes, Hawk Moth, they'll be powerless!" Then he laughed and without a word, rap or rhyme he shot a warp hole and jumped in, it closing after him.

Ladybug looked at Chat, who was looking at his hands.

"I thought I'd killed her."

"Shh-shh-shh it's okay, she's fine. We _know_ she's fine," Ladybug said with false confidence, they were the only two left of their team in the plaza.

Chat pulled her close and held her, the media drones had come in already but it didn't matter, Paris knew they were a couple. He spoke into the T shaped part at the top of her head, a hairstyle that no longer existed for his wife, whose hair had grown long and one length, "Don't you remember? I do, that obelisk she was entombed in was from 3000 bce. She's going to be gone for 5000 years! I did that."

Ladybug just held him close, today was not going to be a good day for him, after this she'd have to explain his father would probably begin to rapidly start aging. Who knew how long he'd live.

"Ladybug?" Chat said spinning her around next to him to see the glowing white portal.

"It's her!" Ladybug said.

A disappointed Bunnyx walked through, "I'm sorry ladybug, I didn't deliver."

Ladybug smiled with relief and saw the crumpled paper in her friends hands and took it from her, remembering Nathalie's words, "Not true, Bunnyx, every problem has a solution."

Together the three looked at the graph and looked around the plaza. Ladybug called for a couple lucky charms and a compass dropped along with string and chalk.

Eventually they were able to recreate the scene from their childhood. Standing above the doors of the Louvre's glass pyramid Ladybug and Chat Noir waited for Bunnyx to open her portal then they acted, everything had to be timed perfectly. Based on the noises they were hearing, Chat smiled when he heard the little Ladybug yell his name then he turned to his wife, "I think she likes me,"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "I think she finds you irritating."

Bunnyx who'd went through the portal to collect Noël reappeared a mass of red and black magical energy coming through repairing the marble and redepositing their team back in the plaza. 

Oratrice, her sister-in-law and Daizzi the Pig's chosen came forward and took Noël from Bunnyx. With her hypnotic voice she told him everything would be fine as she walked him to the police station. As she spoke a calm overcame anyone who heard it, she had been asked to be an emissary to the UN for France but other countries had declared it a form of hypnotism and forbid it. Rose just didn't want to, her priorities were her family, her band work, and saving Paris as needed.

Pegasus came up to them before anyone could say anything else and turned to Ladybug, "Remember when you said we didn't have to do anything that made us feel uncomfortable?"

Ladybug nodded with a worried look on her face.

"I absolutely refuse to fight anyone with the power to send me in time. It was," Pegasus shook his head, "It was really bad Ladybug, you think it's bad in movies, it was worse." Pegasus turned to Carapace, "something is wrong with him."

"That's not cool," Carapace replied defending his little brother.

Pegasus who'd been sent back to the Caribbean during the worst of the slave years didn't want to hear about how uncool he was being, "No, it's not. Your wife is from Martinique isn't she? She's really familiar with the history in the region isn't she? He did it on purpose! He's _sick!_ Something isn't right! People don't do that to one another!" He yelled not explaining any further he opened a portal for himself he walked in and it snapped behind him.

Carapace looked at Bunnyx hoping for an ally but this was where the divide happened for light and dark Africans, especially North Africans. She could know, and sympathize but she would never experience the prejudice Nino and Max felt. Likewise Max would never know what it was like to be told he wasn't African even though Alix more culturally African than he was. People never respected her as an African woman and she had to fight for the title every step of the way. Besides she would take Max's side for this fight and probably any fight for what he had done for her. 

Fort looked at Chat, "Meeting instead of practice? Maybe all members should come, even the ones who can't be in the field right now."

Carapace nodded.

"Yeah," Chat said.

"Alright guys, let's head home text if you get any news."

Carapace turned back to Chat, "What do you think he meant?"

Chat looked at his friend, surprised he could be so thick, obviously Noël had sent Pegase to Martinique's slave times. He decided maybe he wouldn't be the best person to break the news to him.

The trio walked to a Metro tunnel and made their way down. They walked to a secure area and they all detransformed then took different the stairs up. 

Marinette shook out her wavy hair, "I can't believe we used to be so careless. Just transforming everywhere"

Adrien shook his head, "Hey, we did the best with the knowledge we had."

Nino looked at them, "Where are your kids?"

"My parents."

"Her parents," they said together.

"Oh."

Marinette frowned but walked closer to Nino, "Um, Nino, Pegasus was right, Noël, knew what he was doing, it wasn't a mistake sending him there at that time. I think we need to take a good look at what he's been doing and who he's been with."

Nino felt betrayed, "Marinette, he's my brother!"

Marinette nodded, "I know, that's why we need to clear his name," she said lying through her teeth, praying it wasn't obvious.

¤¤¤

Bunnyx stood in front of the glass pyramid where she had waved off the last of her friends then went to the washroom and changed back to Alix Kubdel. In front of the mirror she felt completely alone. She didn't know who she was anymore. She walked to the Neolithic Egypt exibit and found the short obilisk. She put her hand on it knowing she was being recorded but didn't care. She was a curator and knew it wasn't going to cause an alarm to go off, nor would she get into trouble. She had been avoiding it for years, now she read it. It was an obelisk for healers and protection, he'd kept his promise. She looked at her arms, the tattoos modern equivalents of her people's symbolic snakes meaning she had magical properties, the flowers were symbols of protection against the evil eye and she supposed it had worked, when the people had seen the paint on her arms she'd been taken to the king and she'd told him she'd been tattooed like all Imazighn women but the color was magic, a necessary lie one of many that had kept her alive. They'd believed her a goddess, something she'd felt terrible for but ultimately supported and urged them to believe but told them she wasn't to be prayed to, she wasn't that kind of goddess. She hadn't realized it at the time but the king she'd met and would become friends with later would become the king of fables, the legendary Scorpion King of Egypt, the great unifier, King Narmer. She'd told him she would see him again but she would be in her god form and would need to be protected and he'd done it. The man had done a lot but this was the one thing he'd really done _for her_.

She looked at her tattoos and touched them. She rotated her arm and the pocket watch that she and Luka had both gotten with the words, "I would move through time for you." appeared and she frowned, Couffaine? Was she Alix Couffaine, she couldn't remember. She stood up she had a daughter, how could she have forgotten about her daughter? She hurried back to a washroom to look in the mirror and checked herself, she looked fine minus the blue circles under her eyes. "Yeah, that's logical, sleep 5000 years to get under eye bags. Good job Kubdel, er Couffaine or whatever." She transformed again and jumped into her burrow to find the 24 year old Alix and tell her what she needed to do.

¤¤¤

Luka heard the alarms stop and watched the news avidly his heart racing the entire time. She was back, he'd seen her but that was an hour ago. He put Anika in her bassinet while he put her carrier on then put her in facing him, grabbed his phone, and keys. He turned to Sass, "Stay here, if she gets home tell her to call me.

Sass looked at him with worry, "I'm not sure-"

"Please."

Sass coiled and uncoiled his tail in agitation but nodded his hooded head, "As you wish."

Luka shook his head, "Please don't, not right now, don't guilt me."

"Fine, go."

"Thank you," as he walked up the stairs he called out, "Tomorrow we'll get some duck eggs!"

Sass shook his head, as if he were so petty as to be lead by his stomach… but duck eggs. "Alright, see you."

Luka ran out side and across the pier toward the closest metro entrance but before he even set foot off the pier Alix was walking toward him. He pulled her toward him smothering Anika between the two of them. 

Alix dazed just wrapped her arms around his waist and let him rain kisses down on her. He reached down and took her hand and they walked to a boat, their boat, their _home_ . _The Arianrhod_ the goddess who weaved celestial time. She laughed in her head, they were such sapps. But she couldn't help but wonder was Arianrhod just another Miraculous holder? Alix shivered and rubbed her arms. Another rabbit holder? Alix swallowed, Arianrhod goddess of celestial time whose boat carried the dead to the moon, she shivered again, _don't let it be me, s_ he thought.

Luka turned back to her and looked at her funny then turned back walking to the house urging her to follow him. When he opened the door Sass was there, "She's here."

Sass looked relieved. She followed him inside, toed her shoes off and put them on the shelf then walked behind him. He went down stairs and she vaguely remembered that's where their living room and galley was. She quickly reached for the side rail, her sea legs would have to be earned all over again it seemed. 

Luka turned and looked at her critically, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and smiled, "mmhmm, fine."

When they reached the living room she realized she'd have to walk without support to the sofa. She shot out from behind Luka and threw herself at it. 

Luka laughed, "Long day?

She looked up at him, he had no idea, "Yeah."

He pulled at the straps and slid Anika out holding her out to Alix, "Someone missed you."

Alix took her, she'd held so many babies, all of them were beautiful but none of them were her little pixie girl. She held her, rocked and sang to her. It wasn't until she was finished she realized Luka was still standing there with a worried look on his face.

He cleared his throat, "While you were out I made half of lunch. Would you like to help with the rest?"

She could barely stand and he wanted her to hold a knife? She thought in panic and looked at her daughter who's eyes were open but wasn't making a noise

**Author's Note:**

> As always please comment, I always respond. Bookmark to get an email when this story is updated or subscribe so you get an email when any of my stories are uploaded as they are all from the same timeline.


End file.
